The objective of this renewal grant is to develop a standard with which to evaluate the performance of juveniles on measures of comprehension of Miranda rights warnings, juvenile norms having been obtained during the original grant period. Residents of halfway housed for adult criminal offenders on probation and parole, and students enrolled in technical schools, will be administered three measures of comprehension of Miranda warnings. These measures were developed and employed with juveniles during the original grant period. A fourth measure assesses subjects understanding of the function and significance of the Miranda warnings in the context of arrest and interrogation. Juvenile norms will be compared with those for young adults (age 18-30) in order to evaluate the competence of juveniles (relative to adults ) to waive rights.